Solo un recuerdo
by Catherine Hanber
Summary: Solo una palabra que esconde mucho y a la vez nada....... Soy nueva en y en naruto, espero y sea de su agrado


Bueno aquí MI PRIMER FIC DE NARUTO, espero y sea de su total agrado.

Discamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son unicos y solo del creador del manga xD no se como se llama.

Advertencias: lo dejare a votación, Yaoi o no Yaoi esa es la cuestion?. Ademas otra cosita, me facina me encanta y no saben cuanto adoro cambiar las actitudes de los personajes, asi que si ven algo fuera de lo normal FUE MI CULPA TT

2.- habra personajes ORIGINALES nn tambien son culpa mia

Parejas: No la tengo todavía. Pero se las dejo a votacion, EL PERSONAJE PRICIPAL ES SASUKE

Genero: Death fic, tragedy, drama, Angust, etc de todo un poco

Capitulo 1: solo un recuerdo

Pov

Lluvia, incipida, lenta y morbosamente limpia. Cae en mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi ropa quede pegada a mi cuerpo, como una segunda piel.

Un simple ser humano- sale de mis labios.

Que es un ser humano completamente limpo , ustedes lo saben, claro que lo saben se llama Santo, un maldito y asqueroso ser santo, limpio, sin pecados.

Pero que es un ser sucio, mas facil aun, es un ser traidor, lleno de repugnancia y que da asco a los demás. Pero en este mundo no todo ser humano es totalmente puro, ni totalmente sucio, entonces que es un ser tridor como yo, mmm, ironia no lo se, pero tampoco me interesa.

Sabe señor, esto no le dolera- mientras con mi katana le corto la cabeza en un pulcro movimiento, no falle, nunca fallo, pero se que alguna vez fallare.

Scaerlet, terminaste- me dice una voz a mis espaldas.

Si- mi voz tan melancolica, seria y con un infinito sentimiento de odio con el que siempre e crecido y morire con el, entonces soy un alma en pena que no merece el perdón.

Vamos, Orochimaru nos espera – me dice esa misma voz, mi compañero y a la vez mi amigo.

Claro- lo veo a los ojos- crees que este mejor- le digo mientras que con un pañuelo limpio mi katana.

Mejor que aquí- me dice a lo que yo asiento- si- sale de la habitación en un total, mutismo, el casi nunca habla, es tan misterioso que me facina verlo sonreir aunque eso solo a sucedido una y esa sonrisa es mi tesoro.

Serpiente venenosa- le digo cuando lo alcanzo.

Vivora fastidiosa- me responde con una mirada divertida a pesar de que jamas sonrie, sus ojos expresan demaciado.

Ambos corremos, saltamos, esquivamos , todos los shurikens que nos son lazados. Ambos respondesmos, para nosotros eso es solo un entrenamiento.

End Pov

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Vamos se nos han adelantado unos cuantos minutos- dice una voz proveniente de una de las mascaras de anbou(1), agiles, enmascarados y fuertes- VAMOS APRESURENCE.- grita la voz de lo que parece ser el capitan de ese equipo.

SI- responden los demas. Pero fue demaciado tarde ya se habian ido, no mas bien desaparecido, en una tecnica que jamas habian visto, demaciado poderosa, demaciado fuerte, no pudieron alcansarlos.

-------------------------

DEMONIOS- grita una exasperda hokage rubia- DE NUEVO FALLARON- Tsunade-sama estaba desespcionada del pobre desempeño de su mejor equipo anbou(1).

Fueron demaciado rapidos Hokage-sama – le dice uno de ellos

Es no es lo que – se interrumpe ella misma – ahhh¡¡¡ olvdenlo, sera mejor que descancen, ya vere que hacer.

Los cinco anbou salieron sigilosos de ahí.

Tsunade-sama se encuentra bien- le dice una pelirosada .

Si Sakura- mietras se dirije a al balcón- claro que me encuentro bien- son sus pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La herida es grave- le dice la voz de una chica

No, pero es un poco profunda- le dice un tono inmutable.

Bien, aun nos estaran persiguiendo – mientras se detiene adbruptamente en la rama de un gran arbol.

No lo se, pero es mejor alejarnos lo mas que podamos de esta aldea Scarlet- le dice

De acuerdo Sasuke – kun- mientras le sonrie

No me digas así- mientras la ve.

Ho¡¡ vamos que puede ser tan malo, acaso te recuerdo a alguien.

No, no me recuerdas a nadie- mientras la ve serio- NO ME VEAS ASI BAKA

Como?-(mirada de corderito a medio morir)- jajajaja sabes que me facina hacerte enfadar Sasukin- le saca la lengua y sige con su camino

Una pequeña sonrisa por los labios del vengador- deberas que eres tan baka.

TE ESCUCHE- le dice una voz a lo lejos.

El solo continua con su camino. Con una linda mirada sin remordimientos ni miedo.

POV SASUKE

Me llamo Ayumi- me inclino levemente

Si sasuke-san- mientras se para y camina hacia a mi con paso lento, se lo que viene, ella simpre sabe que pasa en mi interior

Que es estar solo, - me pregunta, mientras se para frente a mi, levanta mi rostro para que la vea.

no tener a nadie a tu alrededor, estar abandonado de ti mismo- le respndo

Que es ser un amigo? – mientras me obliga a lebantarme

No lo se y nunca me intereso, solo me interesa una cosa- desbio la mirada

Venganza?- mientras me obliga a verla a los ojos, esos ojos me dan paz y temor

Si solo eso, para eso vivo- le digo al fin

Cuando tu venganza sea cumplida que es lo que haras Sasuke? – me pregunta

No lo se, tal vez al fin ser …. Feliz, aunque no se que es eso- me inundan pensamientos que no son mios, ella me abraza y pone su rostro en mi pecho, la paz inunda mi alma

Me alegra, pero y si tu mueres en esa venganza?- me dice

Pues mi cuerpo sera de otra persona y yo ya no existire – le digo melancolicamente

Otra pregunta- me dice- Realmente odias a Itachi-san?-me pregunta

Si, pero algo aquí- pone una mano en su pecho- me dice que no, no hay ningun rastro de odio. Porque? No lo entiendo- mimbrada se endurece

Esa pregunta deberias de hacertela tu mismo y no yo, Sasuke-san por favor aprende a escuchar tu corazon- me dice la sacerdotisa mientras desaparece.

Trato, pero el no me deja- le digo al viento.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Una mirada que se extiende al horizonte

Donde estas?- simpre le pregunta al viento,susurrando, esperando que ese mensaje llege a sus labios- Quiero estar contigo- una lagrima resbala por sus mejilla.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Aquí estoy- mientras toca sus labios, un petalo de una flro llega a sus manos - No llores por mi, no lo meresco- le dice al viento mientras el brillo de la luna toca su rostro. Deja volar el petalo- no meresco ni siquiera vivir – una sonrisa ironica en sus labios.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo espero y les guste a ,mi en lo personal me agrado el resultado.

asi es como se les dice

DEDICADO A ERINEA: espero y sea de tu agrado Eri.

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviewz, ya que con ellos me animo a seguir escribiendo ˆˆ O Sayo….


End file.
